Until The Moon Goes Free
by Demon-Juna
Summary: Dawn saves Scott from an intensive care unit by pure luck, her task? Get him back to health and take him on as her companion. Scott doesn't know how to/ cant react to the whole thing. Rated M for some sensitive scenes, language, and lemons in later chapters. Dott (DawnXScott) story
1. Savior

Scott gazed blearily at the faintly familiar figure in front of him. His eyes drooped, and everything about him was limp.

"Scott? Do you remember me?" The ghostly voice that sounded so familiar said. Scott tried to speak, to respond, but his hand only twitched and anger started to burn through his veins.

"Scott, my name is Dawn" She said quietly to him. _Dawn. Dawn. Dawn... Dawn..._

"D-d... aun" He managed to say. Why did he sound so different? He could think clearly- for the most part- and he thought he had control.

"Yes, Scott" She breathed, and suddenly her face came into clear focus. His breathing accelerated, and the machines around him began to go haywire.

"Calm down, Scott" Her soothing voice said, and an odd... peace, settled over him. Why did she keep using his name? He knew she was talking to him.

"I can feel your displeasure, I'll stop talking after one last thing..."

"... I'm here to get you out of this, and your, misery..."

_Dawn, dawn, dawn. Betrayal, no trust, leave, leave! Don't trust! Hurt, pain, savaging! _Small noises voiced his thoughts, and he tried to move, parts of his body only twitched.

"Remember the island?" He heard her ask, and realized that she was wheeling him out of the room he had been secluded into for so long.

"Remember your friends? Brick, Lightning, Jo, Zoey, Mike, Anne-Maria, B, and Camren?"

His head slowly rolled up and down, it made him dizzy. _Dizzy, spin, twist, fly..._

"I'm taking you to my home now, I'll be your mentor... you've been semi-awakened"

_Awaken, dream, rouse, arise..._

"Yes, in those terms though, no" He tried to look back at her, catching sight of his thin, limp, arm.

Then, as they escaped that hell out the door, she- oddly enough- began singing.

_"As I walked out one fine spring day,_

_I met young jack,_

_who was pitching hay,_

_his hair was fine,_

_his eyes were too,_

_I gave him a kiss, _

_what else could I do?_

_We snuggled, and we tickled,_

_while the sun rose high,_

_and I wont say how often, he made me sigh... "_

What a girly song! But in her cryptic voice it kind of suited her. She had paused for a breath and was now singing at a faster pace.

_"Now Jack has an hour when the sky is clear,_

_and Willie has an hour when my fathers not near,_

_in the hay-loft with Lorrie for he shows no fear!_

_Keenan in mid-day, he's oh so bold!_

_Weland gets an evening, when the nights are cold!_

_Master Andrew gets the mornings, but he's a bit old!_

_Oh what's a poor girl to do?_

_My loves are so many, and the hours, so few-ew-ew!"_

It took me a few minutes to grasp that she was singing about a hooker from the olden-days or something. I tried to twist my head around to look at her, and finally did.

"Your nerves are waking up, excellent!" She breathed, picking up her pace.

We were practically flying through the streets now, and I weakly lifted my arm to block my eyes from the sun and glare of cars.

"Sorry" He heard her mutter, and suddenly a blindfold was placed over his eyes. It was see-through, and helped him see better through the streets.

And then they weren't there. Replaced with trees, meadows, and bushes. "A-hck!" He voiced his surprise, and thrashed in the seat.

"Calm down!" She snapped, and Scott looked at her. What happened to the calm-and-pure Dawn?

"No one is pure, Scott" She growled, and he noticed a kind of hardness in her eyes that he didn't remember. He opened his mouth to speak, and it was suddenly stuffed with bread. "Hunger, they planned to starve you at that intensive-care-unit, I know!" She looked so agitated.

"Your lucky I found you, some others haven't been so lucky from Chris's darkness" He gave her a confused look, and she flung a photo of a fair-skinned man with long locks of black hair. _Chris, chris, chris. Danger, hazard, mutation._

"It'll take time for your muscle and voice to work properly again, but I'm here, I'll guide you through it" She sighed, and flashed him a half-smile. "Its like your 16 again, isn't it?"

Another confused look earned.

She sighed. "Puberty, honestly Scott, I knew you would be a bit slow, but really?"

He raised his arm out weakly, trying to get up while keeping his balance. She immediately pushed him back down. "No, you still need rest until you can say the word 'Thistle' without stuttering"

"Th-uh-sple" He tried, his voice kept breaking and he couldn't talk right. "Now, as soon as your settled I will explain your... condition. My scientific guess and then my bones prediction"

She whipped around, wheeling him into the trees and into a half-tree half-house. "Here's your room, William here will get me if you tap your bed twice, whether on purpose or accident. He knows your condition, almost." She gestured to a Finch, and it stared at him with its beady eyes.

"Dare _try _to harm my friends, and I will send you back to that hell-hole" She growled at him, and began helping him onto a very comfy looking bed.

"Now, beetle-whisperer, I will explain your first task tomorrow,

* * *

**_... yeah... The song actually belongs to a book. (The Wheel Of time) The title of the song is My loves are so many. I made this because I was kind of sad, don't read if you think you wont like._**


	2. You're All That I Can See

Scott groaned, opening his eyes to the lights that shone through the leaves of the tree house. He lifted his torso up, looking around the room and flinching when he saw the finch staring at him. He tried to speak, but no sound came out. He tapped the wooden wall twice, and immediately the bird took off, leaving Scott. Alone. In semi-darkness.

He felt nervous, alone. Of course he had been alone most of the time in the hospital- or intensive care unit, as Dawn said- but he had always been sedated to get the panic away and for him to sleep. He twisted around, thin hands gripping the blankets. _Where is she?!_

Suddenly, she was there. Standing right in front of him with a content expression on her face. "Your thinking better, that's good. And no, I'm not a mind reader, I infer everything I read unless its visibly shown to me"

He raised an eyebrow at the woman.

"Do you realize how long it's been since the show?"

_Not long enough._

He heard her chuckle, and bob her head in agreement. "Its been two and a half years"

Scotts eyes widened, and he began to squirm.

"Easy, easy! Pappy is fine, as is his farm. No need to be upset..." She trailed off, and walked to a ledge, where he noticed a large cake was sitting. She brought it over to him, setting it next to him.

"... happy Twenty-first birthday, Scott..."

He reached for her as she tried to leave, and gave a small noise. _This is going to be annoying. _He thought, he hated being unable to talk.

"What?"

_Stay... don't leave, fear, lonesome... _The thoughts like yesterday were returning.

Her eyes had widened, and she was gazing at him like he was an alien. He gestured towards the cake, and she breathed a sigh, picking up a knife with a flinch and cutting off a piece. She set it on a smooth wooden slab, and set it on his lap.

_"_One moment" She said, raising a finger and breezing out of the room. She soon returned, carrying a fork. "I forgot to get one"

He gratefully took the fork, and scooped up a large blob of the cake slice. He stuffed it into his mouth, and wanted to cry with joy. _Delicious... _

He eagerly scooped more and more into his mouth, and found himself staring at the slab. Dawn was giggling softly to his side, and he looked at the rest of the cake, wanting more. _It was like a strawberry, velvety, creamy, little slice of heaven... topped with awesomeness._

He saw Dawn staring, and offered her a grateful smile. She smiled back at him, and he could hear her lightly humming.

"Scott?"

"Yu-hs?" He blinked, he thought he had only thought it.

"We need to pack you up with food. That cake contains a great amount of vitamins and neutriants vital to your life. You voice is already improved, and I have no doubt that you wont not-be-able to speak by the end of this week"

_The end of the week? _He thought with surprise.

"It'll take work" She said. "You need to push yourself to your limits. No matter the cost"

His head lolled in a nod, and he wanted to reach out and touch Dawn, to make sure she was real.

"Oh, I'm here" She said softly. "... though some of me is missing"

He gave her a questioning look, and she gazed blankly at the floor. _What happened to her? I know she was distant as it was, but she's acting strange for herself._

He reached out anyways, brushing his fingers nervously against her arm. He didn't like seeing her like this, like she was lost, alone.

She gave a jerk, and smiled softly at him. Scott couldn't help but smile back.

"I'll go get the wheel-chair" She whispered, walking out of the room and leaving Scott with her creepy bird. The finch still stared at him. She soon walked in again, wheeling in the chair. It looked brand-new, but if Scott knew Dawn well enough, she had probably just replaced some parts and left it at that.

"I'll help you" She said, stopping beside his bed and outstretching her hands. He took them, and Dawn seemed to have minimal trouble getting him into the chair.

"Since today is the first day, I will wait to tell you why I'm... different" She said, wheeling him out of the room, down the ramps, and into the meadow. "Today I just want you to relax, and let your mind wander. Let things distract you, let your fears go. I'll be here the whole time if you need anything"

_ I doubt it... _Scott thought with a snarl, his fingers dug into the arm-rests of the wheel-chair, and he had to force himself to calm down.

Dawn suddenly had his hands again, and was pulling him off the wheel-chair and onto a bench. "Just for safety" She said quietly. "Its too soon for even you t roll away"

She sat beside him on the bench, leaning back and gazing with a blank face at the sky. Scott raised an eyebrow and looked around. He had no idea what he was supposed to do.

"Relax, calm yourself, tame the inner beast that threatens to break out"

He looked at Dawn in puzzlement, arching an eyebrow at her and mimicking her posture. He tried to clear his mind, but thoughts kept creeping in to take his focus away. He looked at Dawn again, growing impatient, how long would she do this?

"Until you can learn to relax"

He glared at her, and saw a smile teasing her lips.

_I'll dance with a girl with eyes of brown,_  
_or a girl with eyes of green,_  
_I'll dance with a girl with any color eyes,_  
_but yours are the prettiest I've seen._

_I'll kiss a girl with hair of black,_  
_or a girl with hair of gold,_  
_I'll kiss a girl with any color hair,_  
_but it's you I want to hold._

_What he said to me, You're _  
_all that I can see. The _  
_fairest of them all I do believe_  
_The dimples in your cheeks, as_  
_cute as one can be. He_  
_bowed and whispered, will you dance with me?_

_I'll dance with a girl in rain or shine_  
_I'll dance in sleet or snow_  
_I'll dance with a girl, any weather, any time_  
_but it's your dance that I would like to know_

_I'll kiss a girl that towers high_  
_or a girl I must kneel to meet_  
_I'll kiss a girl of any varied height _  
_but it's your kiss that taste so sweet. _

_What he said to me, You're _  
_all that I can see. The _  
_fairest of them all I do believe_  
_The dimples in your cheeks, as_  
_cute as one can be. He_  
_bowed and whispered, will you dance with me?_

That song, it just... filled his head. He looked confusedly at Dawn, who looked to be in a trance of her own.

* * *

**_(A/N: Another WoT song! :) Yeah, I love the music they have. This one is called 'Will You Dance With Me' Or 'What He Said To Me'..._**

**_It isn't a cross-over, I'm just gonna put it as Dawn has read the books and nature decided that Scott should hear the songs. The songs are pretty great (in my opinion)... )_**


End file.
